Marriage Propose
by dearkimkai
Summary: "aku menjaga Jongin sejak ia masih dirahim ibunya, lalu merawatnya seorang diri hingga ia tumbuh menjadi pria manis yang mempesona seperti sekarang. jadi aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya, termasuk kau dan keluargamu" bagaimana cara seorang Kris Wu meyakinkan calon mertuanya demi menikahi sang kekasih - Kim Jongin? KRISKAI propose version! Oneshoot!


_Dearkimkai presents:_

 **Marriage Propose**

Kris Wu

X

Kim Jongin

Warn! Boyslove, Crackpair, DLDR

Seoarang pria tinggi dengan postur tegap tengah memasuki sebuah restaurant Italy yang terkenal mewah dan eksklusif di kota Seoul – Korea Selatan. Disampingnya ada seorang pelayan laki-laki muda berseragam hitam putih ala _waiters_ pada umumnya yang saat ini setia berjalan disisinya untuk bertugas mengantarkan lelaki tersebut menuju sebuah meja yang bertuliskan _reserved._

"Silahkan duduk tuan," ucap sang pelayan sopan dengan menarikkan sebuah kursi dan mengambil tulisan reserved yang berada diatas meja berbentuk bulat berlapis taplak putih gading yang menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai berkarpet merah maroon tersebut.

Laki-laki yang diperkirakan usianya sudah menginjak kepala 4 tersebut mendudukan dirinya pada kursi yang telah dipersilahkan oleh sang pelayan. Ia menatap sekeliling, menelaah dekorasi yang disuguhkan oleh pihak restaurant berlebel _high class_ tersebut. Interior dengan gaya klasik dan ukiran-ukiran indah berlapis emas begitu menunjukan bahwa restaurant ini diperuntukan bagi kalangan menengah keatas.

"Apa si bodoh itu belum datang?" ia mengecek kembali jam tangan mahal berwarna hitam metalik yang begitu mewah melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Pukul tujuh lebih delapan menit.

Selang beberapa menit ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tepukan ringan dibahu kokohnya dari arah belakang.

"Daddy?" ucap seorang laki-laki muda dengan mengernyitkan dahi bingung dan sedikit ragu-ragu, ia takut jika pria yang dipanggilnya itu bukanlah ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya itu pun menoleh lalu berjengit sedikit kaget mendapati anaknya yang juga berada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya, ini sebuah kebetulan atau memang kebetulan yang sudah direncanakan?

"Jongin, ada apa kau kemari?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah bertanya balik pada sang ayah "Daddy sendiri sedang apa disini?" ia menarik satu kursi yang berada disisi kanan meja dan mendudukan pantatnya.

Baru saja sang ayah akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian menunggu lama?" sebuah suara bariton menyapa gendang telinga Jongin dan juga ayahnya – Kim Siwon.

Kedua lelaki yang tengah terduduk didepan meja bundar itu pun segera mengangkat kepala mereka, melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan wajah bak pangeran yang tengah membenahi kancing jasnya itu.

"Apakah ini kebiasaannya?" Siwon bertanya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu sambil menatap sang anak.

Jongin pun hanya meringis menanggapi pertanyaan Ayahnya tentang Kris – kekasihnya. Ia tahu maksud pertanyaan orang tua tunggalnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Daddy," Kris dengan santai menarik kursi yang ada dihadapan Siwon dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia tahu bahwa Kim Siwon ayah dari kekasihnya itu tengah menatapnya tajam dan mengintimidasi, tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk takut akan hal itu, ada hal yang lebih harus ia takutkan setelah ini.

"Sejak kapan istriku melahirkanmu" ucap Siwon dengan nada penuh sindiran disana. Itu jelas bukan sebuah pertanyaan, karena nyatanya yang berhak memanggil pria paruh baya itu dengan sebutan _daddy_ hanya anak kandungnya – Kim Jongin.

Kris mencoba tersenyum selembut mungkin, ia sudah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari jadi ia tak akan melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun dihadapan calon mertuanya yang terkenal kaya raya di belahan Korea Selatan. Padahal asal ia tahu, jika dirinya baru saja melakukan kesalahan dengan datang terlambat beberapa menit tadi.

 _Tenang Kris, tenang... senyumin aja._

Kris mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Didepannya ini bukan orang sembarangan, didepannya ini seorang Kim Siwon yang terkenal berwibawa namun terkesan angkuh, seseorang yang begitu penting eksistensinya bagi Jongin, seseorang yang selama ini menjaga hidup Jongin dengan seorang diri, seseorang yang begitu hebat merawat Jongin, dan seseorang yang selalu mengganggu waktu kencannya bersama Jongin di akhir pekan. Tolong coret yang terakhir.

"Eum.. kalian ingin memesan sesuatu?" Kris mencoba mencairkan suasana, tangannya terangkat diudara dan menjentikan jarinya untuk memberikan kode pada pelayan disana agar mendatangi mejanya.

"Kris, ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Jongin menarik lengan Kris dan mendekatkan tubuhnya, sedikit berbisik agar ayahnya tak terganggu.

Kris hanya tersenyum tampan lalu berkata, "Sesuatu yang mengejutkan." Jongin segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dan mencebik sebal atas jawaban dari sang kekasih.

"Bruschetta disini yang terbaik, apa Ahjussi ingin memesannya sebagai makanan pembuka?" Kris menawarkan salah satu hidangan terbaik yang dimiliki restaurant itu pada ayah Jongin, sedangkan Jongin sendiri tak fokus pada buku menu yang ada dihadapannya. Ia merasa atmosfir disini begitu canggung dan sedikit tegang, padahal dua orang dihadapannya ini bukan orang asing tapi orang-orang yang begitu dekat dan berarti untuk hidupnya.

"Berikan semua yang terbaik darimu Kris Wu." Jawab Siwon dengan menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup buku menu bersampul beludru berwarna maroon. Matanya masih menatap lekat pada gerak gerik pria muda dengan ketururan China Kanada tersebut, sesekali ia menatap putranya yang masih serius memilih milih menu.

Dearkimkai

Hidangan pembuka yang mereka pesan pun tiba dan tangan terampil para _waiters_ mulai meletakkan jajaran makanan yang terlihat begitu menggoda, tak lupa sebotol _wine_ kualitas terbaik yang dituang begitu anggun kedalam gelas kaca berleher tinggi menemani makan malam ketiga pria tersebut.

Mata Jongin begitu berbinar ketika melihat gelasnya juga diisi dengan cairan anggur merah yang terlihat sangat menggoda, setelah para pelayan itu pamit undur diri dari meja dimana ia berada bersama Kris dan juga ayahnya, ia segera menyesap sedikit anggurnya.

"Wuaah, ini enak sekali!" Jongin begitu heboh dengan apa yang baru saja dirasakan oleh lidahnya, matanya terlihat membulat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kris Wu! Apa kau selalu memberi anakku minuman-minuman seperti ini?!" Siwon menggeplak kepala Kris dengan sendok makan miliknya, satu tangannya yang lain menjauhkan gelas berisi wine milik Jongin. Jongin kaget dengan apa yang barusaja ayahnya lakukan, wajahnya langsung memberenggut ketika mendapati sang ayah meneguk cepat sekali tenggak anggur merah yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya malam ini.

Kris yang baru saja kepalanya dipukul itu hanya bisa meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, pukulan seorang Kim Siwon tidak main-main sakitnya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Kris buka mulut dan melakukan pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri, ia ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak seperti yang calon mertuanya pikirkan. Ia tidak mungkin menggiring kekasih lucunya itu untuk mengkonsumsi minuman-minuman beralkohol yang nantinya akan membahayakan Jongin, lagipula itu tadi kan hanya wine. Bukan kah wajar di setiap makan malam mewah kehadiran minuman sekelas anggur merah berumur puluhan tahun itu disajikan? Ayah mertuanya ini berlebihan sekali, katanya orang kaya.

Tapi untuk saat ini Kris hanya perlu diam dan menerima segala omelan ayah Jongin, toh ayahnya cerewet seperti itu untuk kebaikan Jongin dan yang terpenting adalah agar semua susunan rencana Kris untuk mengambil hati seorang Kim Siwon malam ini tidak buyar tanpa hasil. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam bersikap dan berkata.

.

.

.

Siwon membersihkan sudut bibirnya dengan selembar tisu saat ia selesai dengan hidangan _main course_ yang disediakan oleh restaurant italia tersebut, dan harus Siwon akui pilihan seorang Kris Wu benar-benar tepat dengan seleranya. Cita rasa dari _Prosciutto_ yang nikmat telah berhasil memanjakan lidahnya.

Pelayan pun datang kembali saat Kris mengangkat tangannya memberikan kode, dengan cekatan mereka membersihkan piring-piring keramik yang menjadi bekas makan malam ketiga pria tersebut dan segera menambahkan wine untuk Kris dan Siwon, milik Jongin digantikan dengan _gelato_ yang diatasnya ditaburi kacang dan biskuit. Anak manis makannya ice cream bukan wine, oke?

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga mengundang ayahku, Kris" Jongin menyuapkan satu sendok penuh ice cream kemulutnya, ia berbicara tanpa melihat kearah kekasihnya. Kris pun hanya tersenyum tampan mendengar ucapan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu menikmati hidangan terakhir makan malam itu. ia kemudian menarik nafasnya begitu dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan lahan lewat celah bibirnya.

"Bukan tanpa alasan aku mengundang ayahmu juga dalam acara makan malam ini, Jongin" Kris menegakkan duduknya, dadanya sedikit bergemuruh apalagi saat Kim Siwon tengah menatapnya penuh selidik disebrang meja.

Jongin pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang kekasih disebelah kanan dan sang ayah disebelah kiri. Buru-buru ia mengelap ujung bibirnya saat dirasa hawa sekitar mulai serius.

"Begini Ahjussi," Kris sedikit begerak dalam duduknya, kedua tangannya ia letakkan diatas paha. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit tegang, ingat hanya sedikit.

Siwon justru bersikap sebaliknya, ia duduk santai dengan punggung yang tersandar pada kursi dan kedua tangan yang menyilang didepan dada. Jujur saja, dalam hati ia ingin sekali mentertawakan wajah kekasih anaknya ini yang terlihat begitu kaku seperti terkena stroke.

"Maksud dan tujuan saya mengundang anda dan putra anda adalah, bahwa dengan sungguh-sungguh saya Kris Wu ingin menjadikan putra Ahjussi –Kim Jongin- untuk menjadi pendamping hidup saya. Mohon restunya." Ucap Kris lancar dalam sekali tarik nafas, tangannya beranjak menyentuh jemari jongin yang berada diatas meja, menggenggam begitu erat.

Sedangkan Jongin tidak bisa tidak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut kekasihnya itu, ia menoleh cepat kepada Kris dengan mata membulat dan bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"K..Kris" ia masih belum menyangka jika malam ini dirinya sedang dilamar oleh Kris yang memang tengah menjalin kasih dengannya selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Siwon yang mendengar rentetan kata bertajuk lamaran untuk putra semata wayangnya itu pun hanya memasang wajah tenang dengan air muka yang tak bisa ditebak, hal itu makin membuat Kris salah tingkah dan begitu bingung dengan langkah selanjutnya. Ini adalah hal terserius yang pernah Kris lakukan selain meeting dengan para petinggi-petinggi dari rival perusahaannya. Meminta seseorang untuk menjadi pendamping hidup itu bukan main-main, ia harus membuat orang yang kehadirannya begitu krusial bagi Jongin bisa memberikan kepercayaan akan dirinya untuk menjaga Jongin layaknya sang ayah menjaga dan melindungi Jongin sedari masih dalam buaian hangat rahim ibunya.

"Kau ingin menikahi Jongin?" Tanya Kim Siwon begitu datar dan to the point. Padahal sudah begitu jelas kalau Kris ini memang sedang melamar putranya – Kim Jongin.

"Ya. Saya ingin menikahi putra anda, Kim Jongin" jawab Kris begitu mantap. Sedangkan Jongin malah dibuat panas dingin dengan semua ini, ia benar-benar masih _surprise_ dengan lamaran dadakan (menurut Jongin) yang dilakukan oleh kekasih tampannya itu. Harusnya Kris memberitahukan hal ini, agar ia bisa bernampilan sedikit formal dengan memakai setelan tuxedo yang akan membuatnya terlihat tampan dan setidaknya layak untuk acara sepenting ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum dengan dengusan yang kecil dari bibirnya, sungguh Kris merasa sedang diejek oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"Apa yang kau punya hingga berani meminta putra kesayanganku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu?"

Sarkas.

Kris menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, ia merasa ada batu bacan yang bercokol di tenggorokannya. Ia menarik nafasnya kembali dan menghembuskannya perlahan-lahan, sama seperti tadi.

"Saya telah menyiapkan sebuah rumah untuk nanti kami berdua akan tinggal dan menjamin bahwa Jongin tak akan kekurangan apapun ketika nanti kami berumah tangga, saya juga te –"

"Kau pikir Jongin itu matrealistis? Dan apa kau berfikir jika aku tidak mampu memberikan hal-hal tersebut kepada Jongin? Apa kau lupa berapa saham yang sudah kutanam pada perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan ini? Jika hanya sebuah rumah, mobil, atau uang – Aku ayahnya mampu memberikan berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari apa yang akan kau persembahkan nantinya pada anakku!" Ucap Siwon penuh penekan setiap kalimat yang terlontar. Ia sedikit tak terima dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kris, bukan jawaban seperti itu yang ia harapkan.

"Daddy.." Jongin sedikit meremas pergelangan tangan ayahnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan orang tua satu-satunya itu.

"Maaf Ahjussi, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Kris sedikit merundukan badannya, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud kearah sana apalagi melecehkan harga diri kekasihnya sendiri.

"Saya hanya ingin ketika Jongin menikah dengan saya, kehidupannya terjamin baik lahir maupun batin. karena saya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuknya dari diri saya sendiri layaknya Ahjussi yang sudah merawat dan melindungi Jongin dengan begitu baik hingga detik ini, hingga Jongin tumbuh begitu menawan menjadi seorang lelaki yang begitu saya kasihi dan cintai. Jadi, Saya mohon dengan segala hormat kepada Ahjussi untuk mempercayakan kebahagian Jongin kepada saya. Mengijinkan saya untuk menikahinya dan menjadikan Jongin satu-satunya pria yang saya jaga, lindungi, dan cintai hingga waktu saya berakhir didunia ini."

Kris benar-benar mengucapkannya dengan begitu tenang dan penuh akan keseriusan, matanya pun berani menatap seorang Kim Siwon yang berada disebrang dengan tatapan tegas namun dengan binar memohon yang begitu penuh pengharapan. Bahkan Jongin pun dibuat _speechless_ dengan mata bulatnya yang sudah sedikit berair, sungguh Jongin ingin memeluk kekasihnya saat ini. Hatinya begitu terenyuh dengan segala yang Kris lakukan demi mendapatkan dirinya dihadapan sang ayah.

Siwon tersenyum begitu tipis dan Kris menyadari hal itu, tapi sekali lagi, ia benar-benar tak bisa membaca apa arti senyum yang disematkan oleh calon mertuanya itu.

"Apa kau yakin jika semua hal yang kau lakukan itu bisa membahagiakan Jongin?" siwon masih belum puas dengan rentetan panjang Kris tadi, ia ingin pendamping hidup putranya nanti adalah benar-benar orang yang tepat dan layak menggantikan posisi dirinya dalam menjaga Jongin.

"Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan suatu kebahagian bagi seseorang, karena nyatanya kebahagian datang dari Tuhan. Namun jika saya adalah perantaranya, maka akan saya lakukan yang terbaik untuk selalu menghadirkan senyum bahagia Jongin dengan segala usaha yang saya punya."

Siwon menatap lembut manik Jongin, tumbuh dengan orang tua tunggal membuat anaknya itu begitu manja terhadap dirinya. Sudah dua puluh dua tahun berlalu, namun Jongin tetaplah bayi besar baginya. Ia tak menyangka secepat ini putra kesayangannya tumbuh besar dan tampan, bahkan kini anaknya tengah dilamar oleh lelaki lain.

"Kris, kau tahu – aku menjaga Jongin sejak ia masih dirahim ibunya, lalu merawatnya seorang diri hingga ia tumbuh menjadi pria manis yang mempesona seperti sekarang. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya, termasuk kau dan keluargamu"

Jongin ingin menangis sekarang. Ia menatap ayahnya yang selama ini begitu setia kepada ibu dan dirinya dengan tidak menikah lagi selama dua puluh dua tahun lamanya, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan sang ayah yang tidak mudah melepaskan dirinya untuk orang lain. Memorinya mulai menguak dimana saat ayahnya akan kelimpungan setengah mati ketika ia sakit, bagaimana paniknya sang ayah ketika ia terjatuh dari sepeda, bagaimana marahnya sang ayah ketika teman-temannya mengejek dirinya yang tak memiliki seorang ibu. Ayahnya itu selalu berada dibarisan paling depan untuk menjaga dan melindungi Jongin dengan tangan, kaki, dan hatinya.

Kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan seorang Kim Siwon, dua tahun menjadi kekasih anaknya membuat ia sangat mengenal dan menaruh rasa kagum yang begitu besar terhadap calon mertuanya tersebut, bahkan ia sangat berterimakasih kepada sosok tegas yang begitu berwibawa tersebut karena telah melakukan hal terbaik dari yang terbaik untuk kekasihnya – Kim Jongin.

"Jongin," Panggil Siwon dengan sorot mata yang penuh kasih terhadap anaknya.

"Ya, daddy?" Jongin menarik ingusnya yang hampir saja keluar karena menahan air matanya sedari tadi.

"Apakah kau ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersama pria yang ada dihadapanku saat ini?"

Detik itu juga Jongin memeluk erat ayahnya, ia menangis sesenggukan dan menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali "Ya, aku ingin menikah dan menghabiskan waktuku bersamanya, Dad"

Siwon melepas pelukan anaknya, lalu membingkai wajah Jongin dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang begitu pas dipipi gembil putranya itu. ia menepuk nepuk pipi kanan Jongin dengan senyum yang begitu bahagia.

"Apa kau masih perlu keputusanku, Kris?" tanya Siwon tanpa menatap wajah calon menantunya itu.

Kris pun tersenyum lega dan begitu bahagia, tangannya merogoh kantung celana kainnya dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam yang menampilkan sebuah cincin terbuat dari lapisan emas putih tanpa hiasan batu permata namun penuh dengan ukiran unik.

"Kim Jongin, menikahlah denganku" ia meletakkannya diatas meja dan mendorong kotak tersebut kehadapan Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum saat benda yang akan menjadi pengikat hubungannya itu berada tepat dihadapannya sekarang, ia mendorong kembali kotak itu kehadapan Kris. Kris sempat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu, ia kira Jongin menolak lamarannya dan tak mau menikah denganya. Tapi rasa takutnya itu hilang saat Jongin justru mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan berkata, "Pasangkan dijari manisku."

Kini cincin yang ternyata berukir nama mereka berdua dalam huruf hangul tersebut telah tersemat indah dijari manis Jongin, laki-laki tan itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya, ia segera menubrukkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Kris yang tentunya segera mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih.

"Kau sukses membuatku terkejut" Bisik Jongin tepat ditelinga kanan Kris.

"Tentu saja" balas Kris dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang ramping kekasihnya tersebut.

Siwon yang melihat adegan romansa anak muda dihadapannya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas meskipun tak bisa dipungkira bahwa senyum lebar yang sarat akan kebahagian itu jelas tercipta dibibirnya, namun detik berikutnya mata Siwon membelalak sempurna saat dengan jelas anaknya Jongin menarik wajah Kris dan mencium bibir calon suaminya itu begitu beringas, ia tak menyangka anak kesayangannya itu begitu agresif.

"Ya! kalian masih belum menikah!"

Oh sepertinya Siwon kecolongan.

END

Sincerely,

dearkimkai


End file.
